Déjennos estar juntos
by Katabrecteri
Summary: ღ Antes de tomar el rumbo que su deber impone, existe una última oportunidad para burlarse del destino. *Stars*


**_._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

**_._**

** .**

* * *

**.**

**_DÉJENNOS ESTAR JUNTOS_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ღ**

La lluvia era intensa esa noche, el agua regaba fuertemente las calles vacías, llenando el silencio su alrededor, intentando borrar la soledad, y quizá su recuerdo, si es que ella misma se lo permitía. Era curioso pensar en ello, siendo el clima una paisaje similar a sus propios sentimientos, desatándose a medida que avanzaban, creciendo en intensidad y no pretendiendo detenerse hasta arrasar con todo.

Mina amaba las tormentas, tanto como veneraba su sentir, era ella después de todo la guerrera dedicada al amor. Y así como la meta de la lluvia era la ciudad, la meta de sus sentimientos abrazándola, era él.

Sus ojos intensos permeaban en su ser, no dejándola apartar sus pensamientos, terminando siempre en algo relacionado con Yaten, con ella, con ambos.

No se suponía que ocurriera, no en medio de la batalla, no en medio de tanta desconfianza inicial entre ambos grupos. No se suponía que ella lo permitiera, ya que nadie lo permitía, y veían con poca alegría la obviedad de los sentimientos de la rubia..

Pero allí comenzó, cuando estaba tan llena de esperanzas, ilusa tal vez, tan contraria a él, tan similar a él.

Existían cosas claras, su deber, su única meta en la vida, su devoción, su amor por la única persona que se suponía debía interesarle. Mina era una líder y debía mostrar el ejemplo, pero después de todo, no era el mejor ejemplo de nada, y podía verlo a diario, nunca sería perfecta como veía a Lita hábil en tantas cosas, Rei y su perfecta entereza o Ami y su mente privilegiada, ni hablar del corazón más puro existente, perteneciente a su princesa. Ella era la chica linda que animaba al resto, eso no sumaba muchos puntos a la hora de la responsabilidad. Sin embargo ella estaba contenta consigo misma, principalmente porque su carácter, sus defectos incluso, fue lo que la llevó a enterrarse profundo en la vida de Yaten, y apreciaba que él la viera tal como era.

Y ella era solo la chica a cargo, la que debía mantenerse fuerte, con una sonrisa, y acatar, en todo. Excepto una cosa.

Porque existía él en su vida, y ella en la suya.

Allí donde no necesitaban explicaciones, aunque sí algunas peleas, debates que desahogaban toda la frustración existente en ellos, solo pudiendo compartirla con quien sabían, comprendería a la perfección lo que se sentía tener el peso del deber en los hombros.

Allí donde todo se condensaba en dos almas comprendiéndose, refugiándose de lo que todos catalogaban de tontería.

Cuando estuvieran lejos, esperaba que él nunca dudara que siempre le estaría pensando, que la misma luz brillaría para ambos, quizá en distintas tonalidades. Y deseaba que estuviera esperanzado en que el tiempo sería solo una mala broma, la distancia solo sería una excusa inválida.

Pero quería que el destino les dejara estar juntos. Que Yaten no se fuera.

Y aunque aun se encontraran en el mismo planeta, con el tiempo corriendo en contra, parecía tiempo de comenzar a luchar por un respiro.

**ღ**

Miró la vela que tenía encendida, alumbrando tenue su habitación. La tormenta había cortado la electricidad en su edificio, y sus manos frías buscaban en el trozo de cera, algo más que solo luz.

Se suponía que estaba allí con una misión, que tenía que encontrar a la única mujer que debía permanecer en su mente y su corazón, entregado él y sus hermanos por completo en ello. Pero era otra la que lo turbaba, la que llegaba a sus sueños por las noches, desviándolo del camino original, y no estaba seguro de tener la voluntad de regresar a caminar allí.

¿Habría Mina escuchado su canción? Esa que sonaba tan acorde a ellos dos, a todo lo que nacía y debían matar antes que se volviera irrompible.

Miró sobre su velador la flor que no se atrevió a regalarle, con la que pensó rozar suavemente su mejilla, antes de ponerla en su mano. Pero tuvo vergüenza, porque él no era esa clase de persona, no podía permitírselo, existiendo algo más grande que él y ella, más grande que cualquier cosa.

Notaba en sus hermanos las miradas, la comprensión de Seiya y algo de reprobación en Taiki, pero jamás le dirían algo. Él mismo, jamás pronunciaría una palabra al respecto.

Si tan solo no hubiera mirado sus ojos azul profundo y sincero, si tan solo no hubiera confiado totalmente en esa rubia alocada. Porque allí supo, que nunca alguien podría dar calor su corazón como lo hacía Mina.

Quizá solo era cosa de cerrar sus ojos, sentirla, negar el resto, y saber que seguía percibiéndola de la forma en que ella lo percibía a él.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, haciéndolo voltear a ver quién de los chicos estaba allí molestándole. Pero la silueta empapada frente a él, era otra, una delicada e intensa.

Mina sonrió, respirando agitada por llegar allí corriendo, apartando su cabello mojado de su rostro, queriendo verlo mejor.

Quizá todo fuera en su contra, quizá no durara mucho tiempo antes que cada uno tomara su camino, pero sus miradas cruzándose, sin necesidad de palabras, fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber que esa noche, y mientras pudieran, la vida debería dejarlos estar juntos.

Mina corrió impulsiva y feliz, sabiendo que rompía todo lo debido, alcanzándolo en un abrazo que no detuvo su rumbo hasta tomar su boca, en un beso que por ahora no tendría nada amargo, nada de despedida. Solo un dulce toque del cielo. Ambos necesitaron sellar el pacto de ir contra la corriente.

Todo el mundo podría decir que eran unos idiotas, que no comprendían algo sobre la vida, pero en ese instante, deberían todos los demás callarse, y dejarlos pertenecerse el uno al otro.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**_No iba a subir (aún) esto pero alguien a quien no mencionaré, me presionó xD_**

**_Meh, ¿qué sería de un día de San Valentín sin que la diosa del amor y su luz de estrella hicieran aparición? _**

**_Esto debe ser lo más corto que he escrito, pero pensé, ¿qué más explicación necesitan ellos? ¡Déjenlos estar juntos! Y ser felices xD_**

**_Besos =)_**


End file.
